Martir
by Chilla
Summary: "Jika kau terlalu lama menatap ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar, maka ia akan menatapmu balik." Canon. Missing-scene episode 319.


_'Trek, trek.'_

Kilatan benang biru itu menarik engsel-engsel kayu dengan gerakan konstan yang halus. Si anak laki-laki kecil berdiri disana, memejamkan mata—menikmati secercah aura kasih sayang yang dirasakannya.

_Seandainya setiap hari seperti ini._

Hingga—

_'Trak.'_

Benang-benang kebiruan itu putus. Bersamaan dengan khayalan indahnya yang pupus.

Dunia mimpi indahnya telah runtuh berkeping-keping.

Iris hazel itu kini hanya menatap kosong, lama pada udara hampa di depannya. Jurang yang dingin—dan tanpa dasar.

.

_Ia telah mati rasa._

* * *

**Martir**

Genre: _Friendship/Angst_

Rate: T

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

Warning: Canon. Mengandung sedikit unsur _missing-scene_. Respon untuk Naruto episode 319.

* * *

.

_"If you stare too long into an abyss, the abyss would stare back at you."_

_._

**- Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

.

"Sasori, kau mau kemana?"

Anak laki-laki berumur enam tahunan itu berlari ke pintu tanpa menoleh. "Sebentar, Chiyo_-baasama._ Aku ingin mengunjungi Komushi dulu," sahutnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Semenit kemudian, ia telah menghilang di ujung jalan.

_Tapi ia tak pernah berbelok ke arah yang disebutkannya tadi._ Langkah kaki milik bocah kecil itu membawanya ke sebuah tanah luas yang terletak di belakang kantor Kazekage.

Monumen pahlawan perang Suna yang tengah gugur.

Ia menunduk, dan mulai membacai satu-persatu nama yang tertera disana.

_—Sampai suatu ketika matanya terhenti pada sepasang nama yang terukir berdampingan._

Kedua hazel itu memanas. Tanpa sadar, sebutir titik air jernih menetes dari sepasang mata bulat itu, yang buru-buru disekanya dengan ujung lengan baju panjangnya.

"Kaa_-san._.. Tou-_san..._"

Ia tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Kali ini, bayangan jurang itu kembali terbentang di hadapannya. Gelap, tanpa dasar. Menelan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya kedalam gravitasi yang mengungkung.

_Hatinya hancur._

* * *

.

Ia tengah sibuk merangkai sebuah jari mekanis ke lubang sekrup dari pergelangan tangan yang tengah dibuatnya, ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Hei! Apakah benar kau yang bernama Sasori?" sebuah sapaan riang memanggil dari belakangnya. "Chiyo-_baasama_ menyuruhku untuk berkenalan denganmu."

Ia menaikkan alis. Oh, wanita tua itu. Nenek tersayang yang tak pernah mau menghadapi kenyataan. Yang telah membiarkannya mengurung diri dalam dunia ilusinya yang sunyi senyap.

Yang lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam riset ketimbang menemui cucunya.

.

"Ya," jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa lama. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tertawa. "Hei, nada bicaramu seperti pelayan toko saja!" gumamnya setengah bergurau. Ia menepuk pundak anak laki-laki berambut merah itu ramah. Sang bocah_—_yang tak terbiasa dengan sentuhan, berjengit sedikit.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tertawa melihat reaksinya tadi. "Santai saja, hm. Aku Komushi," ia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Iris hazel itu terdiam, memandangi tangan yang terulur di hadapannya dengan tatapan menimbang-nimbang. Ia tak terbiasa dengan keramahan_—_karena sehari-hari yang ditemuinya hanyalah boneka, boneka, dan sunyi.

"Jangan curiga begitu, hei," ia menaikkan alis sambil terkekeh kecil. "Aku tak akan menggigit kok.."

Mau tak mau anak laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya_—_kali ini dengan gerakan pasti.

_—_Sentuhan hangat yang diterimanya menyadarkannya, mendinginkan sedikit luka di hatinya yang telah terkubur sekian lama. Bagai tetesan salju yang menyirami padang pasir gersang.

Ia tersenyum samar, iris hazel bertemu dengan iris hitam yang berkilat riang.

"Salam kenal, Sasori!"

Keduanya saling menatap untuk sekian lama, sebelum akhirnya iris hazel itu memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Komushi tertawa.

"Semoga kita bisa cepat akrab, ya!" katanya riang sembari meninju kecil pundak anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Ia berjengit lagi_—_tapi kali ini seulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat terukir hangat di bibirnya.

_'Salam kenal juga, Komushi.'_

* * *

_._

"Sasori! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebuah suara riang menyapanya, menyadarkannya dari ilusi gelap yang mengungkungnya.

_'Baik, bagaimana kabarmu, Komushi?'_

"Hm?" Bocah laki-laki itu kelihatan terkejut sesaat melihat temannya yang tak bergeming. "Nenek Chiyo mengatakan kalau boneka terakhirmu sukses besar."

_'Oh ya? Senang mendengarnya.'_

"Aku akan menjadi shinobi sepertimu, dimana semua orang memuji bonekaku!" gumamnya riang.

_'Hmm, kau sendiri sudah menjadi seorang teman yang hebat, Komushi.'_

Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak?" sergah bocah berambut cokelat itu heran melihat temannya yang tak merespon sama sekali. Ia menghampiri anak laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih dekat. "Hey, ini aku. Komushi berada disini!"

_'Ya, aku tahu kok.'_

"Hey, jawablah!" bocah berambut cokelat itu meninju pundak temannya tak sabar. Tapi—

_..sayangnya, ia menepuknya terlalu keras._ Sebuah potongan kayu yang runcing menusuk jemari anak laki-laki berambut merah itu, hingga meneteskan setitik cairan merah.

Anak itu terdiam, kedua iris hazelnya menatap jemari itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Komushi tercekat.

"H-hah..Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Ia buru-buru meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Tapi, kau memperlakukan aku lebih buruk dibandingkan boneka," ia menghela nafas panjang.

_'Tak apa. Lukanya sebentar lagi kering.'_

Suara ketak-ketuk dari sekrup kayu yang beradu terdengar mengisi keheningan di ruang kerja itu.

"Mungkin aku menunggu sampai neraka membeku untuk mengetahui jawabanmu," ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku membawa pesan dari Nenek Chiyo, dia ingin boneka pesanannya dipercepat.."

_"—Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo,_" tangan kiri milik anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menunjuk ke tiga boneka yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Kumoshi melirik ke samping, terkejut.

"Semua pesanannya telah selesai," lanjutnya pendek. Bocah di sampingnya mengangkat alis.

"Oh, jadi ini hasil ciptaanmu yang terbaru?" tanyanya sembari melihat berkeliling.

"Aku tak suka membiarkan orang menunggu," balasnya hampir tanpa suara. _'Karena hampir seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan untuk menunggu..'_

"Ya, itu benar." Komushi kembali berpaling ke arahnya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh temannya itu.

Sebuah pahatan kayu yang menyerupai tangan tampak di hadapannya—jemari mekanis itu bergerak-gerak luwes, digerakkan dengan benang chakra milik anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey..itu menakjubkan," gumam bocah berambut cokelat itu kagum. "Mereka seperti manusia."

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke samping, memerhatikan temannya yang kini tengah menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya. Ia mencoba menirukannya pada sampel tangan mekanis yang dibuatnya tadi—dan berhasil.

"Oh! Aku hampir saja lupa," bocah berambut cokelat itu terdiam sebentar. "Dia menanyakan tentang racun untuk Karasu—"

Secarik kertas segera tiba di hadapan anak itu. Kumoshi segera mengambilnya sembari memiringkan kepala heran, dan membacanya.

"Hm?" Ia terdiam. "Ini semua adalah tanaman obat langka! Kau akan membuatnya dari ini?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Ini semua memerlukan ijin," ia memberi jeda sesaat. "Yossh! Aku, Komushi, akan mencarinya. Tunggulah sebentar.."

"—Aku tak mau menunggu," potongnya cepat.

"Tentu tidak. Ayo kita pergi!" Digamitnya lengan bocah berambut merah itu, dan mereka berdua segera keluar menelusuri lorong.

Anak laki-laki pendiam itu menghela nafas pendek, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya. Sebuah perasaan yang asing menelusup di dadanya. Hatinya tak lagi kosong.

_Karena.._

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Ke sang bocah berambut cokelat yang tengah setengah berlari sembari menggamit tangannya riang.

_'Terima kasih, untuk mengajarkanku tentang arti persahabatan.'_

"Ayo lebih cepat, Sasori!"

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dadanya terasa hangat—

.

.

_Kini, jurang tak berdasar itu perlahan memudar._

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Catatan Penulis**: Respon untuk Naruto episode 319. Dialog sebagian diambil dari percakapan aslinya.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?


End file.
